Gone
by IfOnLYHeKNeW
Summary: Tommy has been gone for three years. He finally comes back, and wants jude back, but what if Jude dosent want him back......
1. Coming Home to Hatred

This takes place a couple years after Tommy left for Montana, The title is the name of the main song in this story. So, please just read it for me, mk!

"JUDE!" Sadie screech from downstairs. Finally, after the third time she screamed, I yelled back down

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!" When my door opened, I found out what. A tall figure stood in my doorway. I sat up in my bed, fire burning in my ice blue eyes.

"Hey Jude" he said moving closer.

"What the h3ll do you want" I replied coldly.

"I wanted to apologize, for leaving you" he replied, hurt showing in his eyes.

"That is so you Quincy, 3 years ago, you could have had me, and then finally, after crying myself to sleep every night for 3 years, I decide that I'm over you, and I don't need, and YOU COME BACK!" I said screaming the last few words. I guess he got the hint, cause he left after that, he gave up, he didn't want to fight. After that, I got a call from Kwest.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Jude, can you come in today, D wants you to write and record a new song before your tour" Kwest responded.

"Yea, I'll be there in about an hour." I said hanging up the phone. I got up to get in the shower. I walked into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water on. I shut the shower curtain and stripped myself of my pajamas. I stepped into the warm water.

"Ahhhh" I said in a sigh of relief. Then I began to hum the tune to a new song. Then I began to belt lyrics to the chorus to my song.

"_You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for In this world There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You were wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That is just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone"_

I shampooed my hair, and washed my body, then I was out of there, I had to get to the studio. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked into my room. I changed into a white wife beater and some jeans. I threw my hair up in a loose ponytail, grabbed my keys, and slipped on my converse, then I left. I rode the whole way to the studio thinking of knew lyrics, but I couldn't think of anything. Finally I pulled into the G-major parking lot, and saw the one car I really didn't want to see parked right infront of the building.


	2. The Power Of Tears

Kwest greeted me at the door. "Why is he here" I asked coldly. I seriously hated him. Ever since he left I've been really distant. I was always mad or upset. I knew Kwest was getting fed up with my attitude, but he didn't say anything.

Speed on the other hand, was very into voicing his opinion about my anger. "Chill dude, I mean Jude" or "Shut up, I'm tired of your complaining" I got used to it.

"Jude, he wants to be your producer again" Kwest replied softly.

"No, he can't, he wont" I said in a monotone, walking towards Darius's door, knowing Tommy was in there.

"He wont be my producer again" I yelled at Darius walking into his office.

"Jude, he is your producer" Darius said smiling.

"No, he isn't, Kwest is" I said looking at Kwest who had just appeared beside me.

"Jude-" Kwest Began, but I cut him off.

"DON'T Jude ME KWEST, I CAN'T HAVE HIM AS MY PRODUCER, I JUST CAN'T" I said tears streaming down my face.

"You have a week to come up with a new song, Kwest, you are the producer, Tommy you help with anything Kwest needs" Darius said calmly.

after I heard that, I left. I didn't have to take this, I was Jude Harrison, the Jude Harrison. I ran into Studio C with my guitar and notebook in hand. Then and only then, could I think up the fist verse and chorus to my new song.

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone


	3. Speed

After I finished singing, I heard someone clapping in the background, "Very good Jude" his soothing voice taunted me.

"What do you want" I retorted.

"Jude, it doesn't have to be like this--"

"Yes Tommy, it does" I interrupted then walked out, my safe haven had been invaded by the one I was hiding from. I ran out to the only other place I thought I could hide, the security room. I sat and began to finish the song

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Yet again I was wrong, he found me.

"Jude, we need to talk" he insisted.

"No Tommy, we don't, if anything, you need to leave, I was doing perfectly fine without you, as was everyone else at g-major, now if you excuse me, I have a song to record before I go on tour" I roared. I was furious with the man I was once in love with.

I ran down the hall, bumping into speed in the way.

"Whoa, dude, slow down the studio isn't going anywhere" he joked leaving his arms around my waist, where they were when he caught me from having a date with the floor. He finally realized I was tearing up.

"Jude, what's wrong" I could tell he was serious because he called me by my name.

"He's back" I squeaked trying to hold back the tears. Speed must have gotten the idea who I was talking about, because he looked enraged. then he looked back down at me with a soft look on his face.

All the sudden, I pulled myself up onto my tippy-toes and kissed Speed with all the passion I could scrounge up from inside myself. Speed just went along with it. He deepened it and pulled me closer to him. my guitar was set in the chair in the hall. My hands automatically went around his neck. but then someone interrupted us...

Mwahaha A CLIFFHANGER! in so evil! lol, j/k I know it short, but I don't really know what to write, ill PML.


End file.
